There's a First in Everything
by Miyo-chan02
Summary: Sakuno’s an ordinary girl whose dream is to reach USA. She never made room for romance. With her first kiss stolen by Ryoma, she enters the world of rivalry, threat and possibly romance. R
1. First Kiss

"There's a First in Everything"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: If I owned P.O.T. who would Konomi Takeshi be??

Summary:  
Sakuno's an ordinary girl whose dream is to reach USA. She never made room for romance. With her first kiss stolen by Ryoma, she enters the world of rivalry, threat and possibly romance.

* * *

Chapter 1: "First Kiss"

A mob of fangirls chasing after you is pretty normal for the tennis prodigy under the name of Ryoma Echizen. After entering the world of tennis, he already caught many eyes. Maybe because he was underestimated of his young age. But he sure did prove them wrong with one shot of his twist serve.

He was now running for his young life. Despite the age of 13, he got a lot of awards and a lot of fangirls.

Fame… he didn't want it. It can be as irritating as someone who doesn't know anything but blabber, blabber and blabber. He sure wish he won't meet anyone like that.

He's been running for quite a while now. It's not that he can't do it. It sure helps. It can help him to give more power to his legs. But he can't keep running forever can he? He needs to search for any distraction. Anything will be okay even though it's temporary. Then just at the corner of his eye, a girl in twin braids caught his attention.

**o o o**

At a telephone booth, a girl in braids was making a phone call. Finally after waiting for years, her dream is finally happening. It has always been her dream to reach America ever since a little kid.

"_Obaa-chan, where's okaasan and otousan?" a little girl with auburn hair asked her aged grandma._

"_Sakuno… they are in a very far away place. One day, they'll come pick you up." her grandma replied as she brushed her long hair._

"_Eh? Far away? Where? When? " the little girl did have a lot of questions._

_Sumire smiled at her granddaughter. "They're in America."_

"_A-me-r-rui-ka?" Sakuno tried to repeat what Sumire said._

"_Yes America. It's quite a long time, so you better be patient Sakuno." Sumire once again patted her head._

Ever since that day, Sakuno swore that she'll definitely step foot on America. She can't keep waiting without knowing when that day will be.

"Obaa-chan, I'm finally here." She said happily.

"Remember to take care of yourself okay?"

"Obaa-chan, I'll only stay here for a week." Sakuno was lucky enough to win a free single trip to America for seven days. That's why she made it there.

"Alright then."

They ended their phone call. Sakuno got out of the telephone booth and admired the big city she was in. Lots of buildings, cars and people. She was fascinated by the place she was on now. "So this is America." She said in amazement.

She continued to gaze around as a guy caught her attention. He wasn't tall. Just about her height. He had green hair that swayed as he continued running. But most of all, the thing that really caught her off guard is his golden cat-like eyes. In a matter of seconds, he ran to her direction and grabbed her.

**o o o**

Ryoma was in desperate need of peace from fangirls. So, he grabbed the girl in braids, and dragged her to a telephone booth nearby. He wore the hood of his jacket and leaned to the girl to hide his face. The mob passed by running wildly as they lost track of him.

**o o o**

The guy was strong enough to grab her back to the telephone booth. In a matter of seconds, he leaned on her and managed to steal her precious first kiss.

After some noise outside the booth, he pulled away revealing his fully face. Just like her observation earlier, his eyes were gold. His hair was green. He sighed. "Finally they're away." He said in a low tone.

Thing happened so fast for Sakuno. She was admiring America and this random guy suddenly dragged her then stole her first kiss. Her face was all flushed. She covered her mouth.

Ryoma opened the door of the booth and got out of it once again wearing the hood of his jacket. He started walking. Sakuno's eyebrows furrowed. "Y-you! H-how can you steal my first k-k-k-kiss!" she called with the loudest voice she could ever emit. She was still blushing.

The prodigy looked back at her. He was smirking. "Heh. Mada mada dane."

* * *

**Author's notes:** well I don't know if I can update this fast. But I'll try. Since a lot voted this to be the one I should release. Lmao. This was a bit rushed but I'll edit it one day. XD


	2. First Admiration

"There's a First in Everything"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: If I owned P.O.T. I should have said so

Summary:  
Sakuno's an ordinary girl whose dream is to reach USA. She never made room for romance. With her first kiss stolen by Ryoma, she enters the world of rivalry, threat and possibly romance

* * *

Chapter II: First Admiration

This girl has pretty much captured the prodigy's interest. Other girls would have begged him for a kiss. But this girl… "Wh-what do you mean l-lots more to work on?!" she said. "Wh-who are you anyway?" she said her face still having that visible blush.

Ryoma raised his eyebrow. Does this girl know what she's talking about? Thousands… no, millions of his faces continued to spread around the world. Posters, flyers, newspapers and television. Almost everywhere. It's pretty hard for you to not know him. "That's not important." He said taking his leave.

Sakuno wanted to follow him and confront him more. But she only has seven days to look for her parents. It is impossible to roam around United States in that period of time. She knows it. But this is the only chance she could grab. She can't waste her time on confronting this guy.

"Temper…" she reminded herself. She rubbed her lips with the back of her palm. "Nothing happened. Nothing happened." She repeated and repeated. After taking a few heavy breathings, she finally calmed down. "Yosh!"

First she has to leave her things on the hotel.

**o o o**

Dolphin Hotel, Sakuno reached it without messing up or getting into trouble.

The lady eyed Sakuno. Maybe because of her young age. "I-I'm here for the reservation. I'm th-the one who won the ticket." She said trying her best to deal with English.

"Please wait for a second ma'am…" the lady said as she scanned the screen on her desk. "Is it Ms. Sakuno Ryuzaki?" asked the lady.

"Y-yes."

"Let our staff lead you to your room ma'am."

A guy with the same uniform grabbed her things and led her to her room.

**o o o**

After a few more arrangements, she grabbed the only hope she has. It's a photo of her parents. No matter how small the chance that she'd have any information, she decided to do this.

She went to stations, centers, hospitals, trying to ask people if they ever encountered the two people on the photo.

Soon, the skies have turned dark leaving the artificial lights to be the source of guide.

Sakuno sat on a bench near the post. She spent half of the day and she got nothing. Although she didn't expect to get anything from it anyway. It was her first day. And she only managed to occupy a small part of America. What's the chance that her parents are in this city? But then this didn't discourage her.

Not from afar, two guys watched her every movement. The way she sighed. The ways she occupied the bench. They've been watching her for quite a while now. It's just that Sakuno's a young girl who's roaming around the streets of a big urban city asking people.

Slowly, they made their way to her. "Hey there young lady. We've seen that you've been going around all day." Approached by the one wearing a white shirt.

Sakuno gasped a bit. She felt fear rush to her. It's not that she judges people by looks but these people just looked scary.

"Why don't you come with us?" continued the other guy.

"Uhmm… I-I don't know." She still tried to be respectful.

"Come on, we'll take you to where those two people are." The guy said referring to the photo she held.

Her fear came to a loss. That caught fully her attention. "Y-you mean, you know the two people here?" she said pointing at the picture as delight started to show in her features.

"_Bingo_!" thought the two guys.

"Of course we know. We are their clients." Stated the guy.

Sakuno was too preoccupied by the good news. "Where are they? Please tell me."

"We'll be happy to show you the way." The two grinned mischievously.

As Sakuno stood up and started to follow them, a tennis ball made its way almost hitting the two men. "Hey who the hell did that!?" asked the guy.

A silhouette of a kid was seen through the dark alley. The kid was eating bubblegum and blowing it. "Hey I'm talking to you!" said the guy losing his temper.

"Heh. The girl goes with me." He said.

"Hey kid! You don't have any business here. Why don't you just go back to your mommy?" he said as both of them laughed.

Sakuno thought of it as rude. She was about to speak. But she stopped. If ever she makes these two guys mad, she might not see her parents. She looked down and bit her lip.

"I said, the girl's mine." The kid subtly repeated.

"Why you!" the guy was about to run to him to beat him up. But the kid served a tennis ball abruptly as it hit the ground. "Nice one kid. Playing toys huh? If I—" the guy was knocked out by the tennis ball hitting him on the face.

Finally, the kid showed himself letting the light overcome him. Green hair. Golden eyes.

"Why don't you go to your mommy… boy.." Ryoma said further pissing the guy off.

"Tch. Remember this kid." The guy exclaimed as both of them ran away.

"B-but wait!" Sakuno tried to follow them but Ryoma didn't let her. "L-let go of me!" and so Ryoma did.

"Just what did you do!? I forgave you for stealing my first kiss! Now what… you just… stole my chance to… look for my parents!" Sakuno said getting teary-eyed.

Ryoma didn't expect that coming. The longer they stayed the more tears she shed. Ryoma faced her with his back. "Baka." He said.

Sakuno looked at him. "Do you think I would have done that to torture you or something? Those guys are thugs. By the looks of you, you just arrived here. You barely know this place. You should thank me." He stated.

She looked down. "I-I'm sorry." She said. "I-it's just that… I… I really need to find my parents. So… I'm sorry."

Ryoma looked at her knowing how much sincerity she's emitting.

"It's fine. Here." He said.

Sakuno looked up. The kid had given her a white can. "Ponta…" she read the label. Her lips curved up. "Arigatou…" she blushed a bit.

"Un." With that the kid started to leave.

"W-wait!" he halted. "Wh-what can I call you?"

He faced her for a second. "Ryoma." He finally took off.

_Ryoma_… it's a name that Ryuzaki Sakuno would never forget.

* * *

**Author's notes**: yay~! finally updated~! hope you'll like this one~! ^^ please review~!

Arigatou to my first chap reviewers:

Echizen Ryoma-sama, SaKuRa-cHaN41, AquaJet, natsu-chan022, faeriespark, midnight blue08, TheMaskedGirl, nicklaus mak wei xuan, (anonymous), oxXxoNIKKIoxXx, anonymousgirl, and mikan03anime.

arigatou for the the readers who have read this~! ^^


	3. First Love

"There's a First in Everything"

By: Miyo-chan02

Disclaimer: If I owned P.O.T. I should have said so

Summary:  
Sakuno's an ordinary girl whose dream is to reach USA. She never made room for romance. With her first kiss stolen by Ryoma, she enters the world of rivalry, threat and possibly romance

* * *

Chapter III: First Love

The girl's alarm clock rang loudly. It was enough to wake her up. Her eyes opened as she got up. She stood before her window pane, and stretched her arms upward. A busy land greeted her gaze. The buildings were high. Lots of people and vehicles occupied the said place. Her impression from the first day was still the same. She felt fascinated, for it sure was different from her own.

Right, she was here in America, in search of her parents.

She washed her face and got her hair done. Of course she didn't forget her floral clip. She kicked her pajamas off and wore a new pair of clothes. "Yosh!" and she's ready for another day.

Soon, a knock was heard on the door at the corner of the room she stayed in. "Ma'am, this is room service."

"Ah… hai I mean yes." She said and got the door.

As the staff member ended the preparations, he asked her. "Is there anything else you need ma'am?"

Sakuno was certain that she didn't need anything. "D-do you have Ponta here?" she asked, with her mind disagreeing with it. _"Mou… why did I say that?"_

The staff member's eye brow rose a bit but he smiled. "Of course ma'am. Let me get it in the vending machines." And he left the room.

The twin-braided girl wondered. Why did she say that?

After a few more thoughts, the drink she asked for has arrived. "Enjoy your meal ma'am." And once again, he left.

While eating the prepared meal for her, Sakuno didn't even touch or glanced at the said can. She unknowingly asked for it and yet, she won't even touch it. Just before she was about to leave, she grabbed it and stared at it.

A small flashback came to her as she read the label. She remembered that guy. That guy who had those gold eyes and green hair. That guy named Ryoma. A small blush filled her cheeks.

She shrugged it off. She placed it in her bag and took off. For some odd reason, she had a feeling. A positive feeling that they'll meet again.

**o o o**

The cat-eyed prodigy hit a tennis ball with ease, as the wind blew his hair. This was unlike him. He went out for tennis, but he wore a blue shirt, pants, and rubber shoes. And he even forgot his favorite white cap. Its like he went out to hang out or something, which is very unlike him.

He ignored his current condition and tried to enjoy what he had.

His hair blowing like that is disturbing his practice. He soon got bored, and found a bench to sit on. This was really nothing like him. The day was perfect for tennis, and yet, he stayed on that bench to slack off? He'd have to check if he ate something unusual that morning.

He leaned his back comfortably and observed his surroundings. It was great that in this urban city, nature still existed. He closed his eyes for a short nap.

It felt really great. As a tennis player, he rarely had time for peace. A perfect example was the other day, when his fangirls were chasing him. Good thing that no fangirls were around this time. Well he was pretty lucky. There was one time that even fanboys were chasing him.

His cat eyes snapped open, as his palm made its way to his face. He shouldn't have thought of it. "…disturbing." He muttered. Now he felt his head ache. "Damn fanboys…" he continued.

Honestly, he really hadn't felt peace that much. And that made him remember. That girl. The one in braids. For some reason he never grew to know, he felt at peace with her. Maybe it's because she was different from all the other girls he had met before.

In other words, his eardrums didn't fall when he first met her and the same with their second meeting. And… there was that amusing fact, that she had no idea who he is.

"I-ittai!!" he heard. The voice was familiar. And it seemed to be rare for that kind of voice for shouting as usage. He straightened up on his seat and took a look around.

She was on the floor wearing a face of distress as she rubbed a part of her back.

**o o o**

She was up for a break and wandered on the park. It was her third day, and she still had the determination for her parents, yet she seemed to be dazed out and she can't keep focus. "You need focus." She reminded herself.

She's been out for three hours and there's no progress. She keeps on thinking about that Ryoma-guy. _"A-am I falling for him…?"_ she asked herself as she burnt her own cheeks. How could she possibly think that? She met this guy for just two times. She can't possibly fall for him! There's no such thing as _love at second sight._

Sakuno seemed desperate. She recalled her best friend back from Japan. They used to do something whenever they can't decide on one certain thing.

"_Okay, remember. All we'll do is to bet on it. Just give conditions and such." That was her friend's words._

She closed her eyes. A bet. A condition. She knew this was silly, but this is the only thing she knew to calm down. If she sees him after opening her eyes that would mean that she had fallen for him.

The girl took a deep breathe. Inhale. Exhale. She opened her eyes and cleared her throat.

She was about to smile for no sign of him but her smile dropped. He was there. A few meters away from the spot where she stood. He was on a bench and was on a nap.

She slowly backed away and accidentally stepped on a pebble that unconsciously lay on the ground. In a matter of seconds, she was on the floor. "I-ittai!!" she cried in pain.

Clumsiness has really been a part of her. Being nervous didn't help either.

Sakuno saw a shadow cast on her. She looked up. She swore that she would never freak out. "Need a hand?" he asked but was said like a statement.

"KYAAH!"

Echizen Ryoma's ear drums fell on the ground that time.

**o o o**

"G-gomenasai." The twin-braided girl apologized to the tennis prince.

"Aa." Was his reply. "I never knew you were loud." He said as his lips formed a smirk.

Sakuno blushed and looked down. "I-I was just shocked. That's all." She admitted. She never wanted to get attention. Especially, if her clumsiness was being portrayed. _"Mou… this is so embarrassing…"_

The lad saw how much discomfort she felt, as he stopped. He easily gets bored anyway. He looked up at the wide blue sky and once again, he let his eyelids cover his vision. The girl who stayed beside him looked around.

"This… this is a nice place…" she said.

"Hn." Was his reply.

"You know… I… I never thought that America would be this amazing." She said. "In this huge place, my parents stayed for many years." As she started to talk about herself, the lad listened.

A teardrop soon fell. "A-ah… g-gomenasai…" she wiped the teardrop. "I-I'm talking too much. Y-you might think I'm weird." A few tears continued to stream down.

Ryoma continued to watch the clouds dance. "I always thought you were." He spoke nonchalantly.

"E-Eh? M-mou how rude!" she pouted and forgot all about the tears she shed.

"Heh. Mada mada dane."

Sakuno's pouting lips curved onto a small smile. "Arigatou… Ryoma-kun." The soft greeting escaped it.

Ryoma once again straightened on his seat. "For what?" his eyebrow rose.

The girl didn't give a reply but she stood. "Here." She handed him a can from her bag. The green-haired boy got it from her delicate hands. "I'll go for searching again. Ja!" she said with a bright smile and left.

"Weird girl." He said and opened the can.

As she continued to run, she felt her heart rise. No it wasn't because of running. Love. Yes. She was in love. In love with that guy.

* * *

**Author's notes:** I haven't updated this for so long! Gomenasai! I'm too caught up with my fanfic "Reminiscense" I enjoy writing it too much haha. And also blame hell. Er.. I mean school XD

What do you think of this? Is it crappy or cheesy? hehehe. I'll just edit it. IDK.

Gomenasai for any typos and incorrect usage of the language. Criticisms, comments and suggestions would be very appreciated!

**Arigatou**: SaKuRa-cHaN41, anonymousgirl, Echizen Ryoma-sama, mikan03anime, poems2songs, Nicklaus mak wei xuan, Ao Kudo, TheMaskedGirl, LilR3dH34d, oxXxoNIKKIoxXxo, Alera08, , Ice-creamy-life, a can or ponta, and yarra


End file.
